Alone Time
by xNevermore012
Summary: Robin and Raven have some alone time before breakfast. Time for a little fluff. Apples, definition of apples inside. RobXRae Fluff. Oneshot.


**RobXRae fluff. OOC-ness considering Rob and Rae are being fluffy for a while. Apples! **

**(Apples = kissing and stuff not as intense as Lemons or Limes and not as weak as Fluff. Kaylie915 made that one up :P)**

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

Neither of them were asleep but they were both enjoying the peace. Lazy grey hands traced up tanned toned arms making their way up to sleep teased black hair.

Raven was sprawled across Robin's Torso in a black tank top and shorts, with her head tucked under his chin. He had decided against major sleep attire and had chosen to stay in just his red boxers. His arms draped over her waist and legs tangled with hers.

Raven's hands reached their destination and twined themselves into Robin's messy hair.

Robin sighed, "If you can't keep your hands to yourself then there's less of a chance that I'll behave." He whispered.

"I love your hair like this." She said ignoring his teasing.

"Why?" Robin asked tracing patterns across Raven's back.

"It's soft without all the gel in it. I can do this," Raven began running her hands through his hair, "without messing up your hair or getting gel all over my fingers."

"I thought you loved my eyes?" He said.

"You're eyes are my favorite." Raven said sitting up slightly to brace herself on his chest. She looked down at his face and traced under his eyes lightly before they opened revealing his light blue orbs she loved.

"Especially since I'm the only one who gets to see them." She said leaning down to peck his lips.

"I wish I had eyes like yours." He said as they pulled away.

"Purple?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Unique." He clarified.

"Your eyes are unique. I've never seen that color blue before. It's bright; it's almost a turquoise color. "She argued.

"Somewhere in the world someone has the same eye color as me. It's not as unique as purple." He amended.

"You're so stubborn." The empath said rolling her eyes.

"And you're not?" Robin challenged.

"That's just merely part of my charm, Boy Blunder." She said pressing her lips to his.

Robin's arms tightened around her waist as he deepened the kiss and her hands found their way back into his hair. His tongue traced her lower lip seeking entrance, but instead of allowing it she pulled back and nuzzled into his neck under his chin again.

Robin growled and Raven tried to suppress a shiver.

"_Rae…_" He whispered lowly.

"_Dick…_" She mocked him trailing kisses up and down his neck just far enough away so he couldn't reach her lips with his.

He growled again and rolled them over so that she was pinned underneath him. Uncharacteristically for her, even in their private alone time, Raven giggled.

Robin flashed his signature smirk and leaned down to dominate her mouth. Raven's legs came up to wrap around Robin's waist. This time as he traced her lips with his tongue she granted him access.

When they pulled away to breath, Raven pulled Robin's body on top of hers and buried her face in his neck again.

"I didn't know you were cuddly." Robin muttered trailing kisses up her shoulder.

"It's a girl thing." She whispered. "I would say I didn't know you were so touchy but it would be a lie. Besides, that's a guy thing…" She trailed off kissing up his neck to nibble on the lobe of his ear.

Robin couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body as he claimed her lips again.

"You know, we were just innocently lying here earlier…" Raven said thoughtfully.

"I prefer being not-so innocent." Robin replied mischievously.

"I can't say that shocks me."

They were about to melt back into a heated make out session when a knock on Robin's door distracted them.

"Dudes…I know this is your weird 'Birds of a feather alone time' but Cyborg said we can't eat until you get you're lazy butts into the kitchen so, ya know, just thought I would let you know…GET OUT HERE I'M STARVING!" Beastboy yelled.

"Give us a second." Robin called nipping at Raven's pulse point enticing a whimper to slip out.

"It's not like you two are doing anything serious, nothing's exploded, so get out here!" Beastboy called.

Raven blushed but pushed Robin off her.

"We'll be out in a sec, Beastboy." She called.

"Thank god!" He sighed running back down the hallway.

Raven smiled slightly as she stood up to grab her cloak that had been abandoned earlier last night. She fastened it around her and sprawled back out on the bed as she watched Robin dress in his traffic colored uniform. He looked down at her to see her staring up at him intently.

He crawled back onto the bed to hover over her.

"Mask or no mask?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"No hair gel but wear a mask." She decided.

He gazed at her in confusion.

"I told you, I like your hair without the gel. And besides, it wouldn't be so special if everybody got to see your eyes now would it?" She leaned in as if she were about to kiss him again but instead she ducked out from under him and made her way towards the door.

He caught her before she could sneak into the hall and pinned her against the wall by the door.

"It's not nice to tease." He whispered roughly.

"I don't consider it teasing…I consider it foreplay." She whispered turning into her soul self and slipping through the wall.

Robin smirked but put on a mask before following his vixen into the hall.


End file.
